


Любовь по переписке

by Bes_Fanatizma



Category: Addams Family - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen, Humor, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-05
Updated: 2013-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 22:57:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21328066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bes_Fanatizma/pseuds/Bes_Fanatizma
Summary: Иногда мы затрачиваем столько сил, чтобы найти свое счастье. А оно, внезапно...
Relationships: Fester Addams/Other(s)
Kudos: 1





	Любовь по переписке

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Юмор порой приближается к черному — впрочем, в пределах канона и рейтинга.  
2\. Автор совершенно запутался в фильмах и сериалах. И решил, что — в интересах повествования — Фестер здесь — брат Гомеса (как в полнометражке), а у Мортиши есть сестра Офелия (как в сериале 60-х).

Утро выдалось премерзким: синее небо, по которому быстро бежали ярко-белые, похожие на овечьи хвосты облака; солнечные лучи отражались от застрявших в зеленой листве капель и вспыхивали радугой. Ужасная погода... Не сравнить с бушевавшей всю ночь чудной грозой, позволявшей надеяться на то, что еще несколько дней небеса останутся упоительно-серыми.  
  
Фестер плотнее закрыл ставни — пусть хоть в его комнате остается темнота и тишина. Какое счастье, что Пагзли уехал, оставив ему это замечательное изобретение — компьютер. За ним время летело незаметно: кажется, только что встал с кровати, поправил молотком прогнувшиеся за ночь гвозди, позавтракал и немного отдохнул на дыбе... Присел на минуточку за монитор — только проверить почту и заглянуть в пару тем на форуме, — а уже Ларч молотит в дверь, сообщая, что вся семья давно на кладбище, шезлонги расставлены, а лунный свет прохладен, как никогда.  
  
За последние месяцы виртуальная реальность стала для Фестера такой же обыденной, как вечерний чай с беленой. Сейчас даже смешно, что когда-то не знал, как зарегистрироваться на форуме любителей мрака и тьмы... Что там не принято называться настоящим именем — лучше придумать что-нибудь оригинальное, а если не получается — взять имя домашнего питомца или своего кумира. С питомцами у Фестера никогда не складывалось — зато они рано или поздно складывались в специальное отделение фамильного склепа — но кумир у него был всегда. Фестер с самого детства не знал человека более жутко-прекрасного, великолепно-мрачного и фатально-аристократичного, чем...  
Сосредоточенно тыкая одним пальцем в черные клавиши с белыми буквами, он напечатал логин: «Gomez Addams». Да, это имя ему точно подойдет! Или еще лучше вот так: «Gomez Addam$». В интернете все так пишут.  
  
***  
  
А на экране уже мигал конвертик нового сообщения. Фестер довольно потер ладони и подвинулся ближе, будто пытаясь остаться наедине с той, которая заинтересовалась его нескромной персоной.  
«Мой милый Гомес, — писала ему некая Геката. — Я с удовольствием прочитала о том мрачном готическом замке, в котором ты живешь. Буду счастлива приехать к тебе погостить, если, конечно, ты одолжишь мне пару тысяч на обновление гардероба — чтобы мне не ударить в грязь лицом перед твоими аристократичными родственниками. А еще мне будет нужен билет в бизнес-класс и...»  
  
Фестер со вздохом закрыл окошко. На первое подобное предложение он еще согласился: втайне от Мортиши попросил у Гомеса денег, отправил их на указанный адрес... Зачем красавица Эухенбахия попросила отправить их какой-то Пенни Джонсон — он так и не понял. Наверное, ни одна из них ничего не получила — иначе почему Эухенбахия сразу же перестала общаться с ним? Она так и не ответила на первые сорок два письма, а при попытке отправить сорок третье выскочила надпись «вы забанены этим пользователем».  
  
Та же история повторилась и с Ужасной Лилит. И еще с восемнадцатью претендентками. А жаль — судя по лицам на аватарках, все они были настоящими красотками.  
  
А вот с Кровавой Мэри у него почти сладилось. Они строили планы совместного отдыха в каком-нибудь мрачном подземелье; Фестер двадцать раз на дню проверял исправность подъемного механизма дыбы и прочность ремней; Мэри, по ее словам, скупила весь ассортимент местного сексшопа... Все закончилось быстро и трагично: желая порадовать любимую, Фестер отправил ей фото одного из питомцев Вензди, паука-птицееда. Заснял он это очаровательное создание как раз в момент обеда, когда лучше всего можно было оценить его мрачную красоту.  
Мэри прислала ему гневное письмо. Называла маньяком, садистом и извращенцем, а в конце написала, что в детстве у нее был точно такой же волнистый попугайчик.  
  
— У нее был попугайчик! — потерянно рассказывал Фестер Гомесу и Мортише этим же вечером. Над обоими носиками чайника мирно клубился ядовито-зеленый дымок, но настроение собравшихся было далеко не благодушным. — Представляете: такая маленькая, мерзкая, писклявая разноцветная птичка!  
— Невероятно! — покачала головой Мортиша.  
— Держись, старик! — хлопнул его по плечу Гомес. — У каждой женщины есть ужасная тайна. Правда, дорогая?  
— Не настолько ужасная, — не согласилась с ним Мортиша. — Одно дело — закопанный на заднем дворе слишком настойчивый поклонник, или там соперница, замурованная заживо в каменной стене завода по производству сверл... Но попугайчик! Нет, это уже слишком!  
— Не берите в голову, — вмешалась Маман. — Нельзя сразу думать о плохом. Может, она держала эту безделушку только для того, чтобы в день помолвки преподнести ее сердце своему жениху? Или собиралась использовать внутренности для гадания?  
  
Окрыленный Фестер попытался это выяснить следующим же утром, но Мэри почему-то на письмо не ответила. А при попытке отправить восьмое... Правильно: уже знакомое «вы забанены этим пользователем». Может, оно было и к лучшему — зачем ему настолько истеричная девица?  
  
  
***  
  
Утро выдалось прекрасным. Головки цветов будто сами падали на стол, шипы были длинны и упруги, а на душе после романтической грозовой ночи завывали на разные голоса оборотни и вурдалаки.  
  
Аддамсы провели ее на крыше: Мортиша и Гомес вспоминали свой медовый месяц в Долине Бурь, Вензди пыталась столкнуть Пагзли вниз, тот делал вид, что ему невероятно трудно цепляться пальцами ног за трубу водостока, а Фестеру даже удалось поймать несколько молний. Впрочем, его мрачного настроения это не развеяло: с унылым видом подзарядив все батарейки в доме, он спустился к себе, отказавшись выходить даже тогда, когда на крышу приземлились невиданных размеров шаровая молния.  
  
— Я давно догадалась, что его что-то гнетет, — вздохнула Мортиша.  
— Пустяки, дорогая, — отмахнулся Гомес. — Настоящий мужчина и истинный Аддамс должен уметь справляться с сердечными ранами.  
Но по его отсутствующему взгляду (а заодно и по тому, что он раскурил одну за другой семь сигар, каждый раз засовывая предыдущую в карман) она догадалась, что Гомеса не оставили равнодушным проблемы брата. А значит, их можно было считать решенными: нет такой трудности, которая остановила бы Гомеса Аддамса.  
  
***  
  
Но дни летели, сменяясь непроглядно-темными ночами, а Фестер все еще не мог найти свое счастье.  
Гомес возил его на Мертвое море (не передать словами, во что превратили этот дивный край туристы!).  
Вся семья провела неделю в Долине смерти — само собой, в самое жаркое время и без запасов воды и пищи — как и положено Аддамсам. Тщетно — Фестер только слабо искрил и целыми днями валялся под кустом ядовитой колючки, изредка срывая пару ягод и отправляя в рот. Не помогло ни сафари в Конго, ни их с Гомесом вылазка в один из закрытых клубов Амстердама.  
Мортиша даже решилась на крайние меры: заявив, что подобное излечивается подобным, приняла приглашение на празднование Дня семьи в городском парке. Весь вечер они мужественно терпели украшенные розовыми сердечками и голубыми зайчиками палатки, пили чай, в котором сахара было на порядок больше, чем заварки, и пробовали разнообразные домашние пироги. По возвращению Гомес весь вечер играл с Вещью в метание кинжалов, Вензди на два часа закрылась в Железной Деве, а Мортиша связала нечто такое, что не решилась показать даже Маман. Да и остальные, как могли, старались избавиться от последствий пережитого ужаса. Только Фестера ничто не могло расшевелить.  
  
Тем счастливее была вся семья, когда пару недель спустя в доме вдруг вспыхнули и тут же взорвались все лампочки, а с крыши донесся такой знакомый и родной ушераздирающий вой.  
Кажется, и Фестеру наконец-то улыбнулась удача. Давно пора — даже если бы она обошла весь мир, трудно было бы найти более достойного Аддамса!  
  
***  
  
«Любофь мая, Эрин...» — начал Фестер и тут же со вздохом уставился на аватарку, с которой скалилось нечто, похожее на окровавленную мумию. Продолжать он опасался. Впервые в жизни он заинтересовал такую женщину. А если он ей не понравится? Такого удара ему не пережить — разве что удастся попасть под паровой молот — чтобы, как советовала Мортиша, «выбить клин клином».  
С Эрин Три-К он познакомился совсем недавно. Она была на сайте новичком, и Фестер с удовольствием помогал ей советами. И — о чудо! — его энтузиазм не пропал даром: красотка с самыми острыми зубками, какие ему только приходилось видеть — даже подвальные крысы в этом смысле не годились ей ни на подметки, ни на ремни для связывания — ответила на его чувства.  
«Милый Гомес», — читал он в каждом новом сообщении, и сердце пускалось в такой пляс, что во всем городе зашкаливали электрокардиографы, а по голубой глади монитора шла рябь. Эрин благосклонно выслушивала его рассказы о семье, в том числе о покойной ее части. О себе она предпочитала не распространяться, но обещала со временем подробно рассказать о каждом из трех «К» своего имени, а при личной встрече и показать.  
  
Да, она была согласна встретиться — просто так, не выдвигая никаких условий! Кроме, пожалуй, одного: она напрочь отказывалась от приглашения в гости, уверяя, что в собственном доме ей будет куда спокойнее. А на предложение Фестера угостить ее своим любимым рагу из крыльев летучих мышей сказала, что у нее есть фирменное блюдо, и оно наверняка придется ему по вкусу.  
Что ж, оставалось надеяться, что это не пудинг с клубникой или еще какой-нибудь зряшный перевод продуктов.  
  
***  
  
— Мне кажется, дорогая, ты слишком быстро раскрываешься перед каждым новым поклонником, — Мортиша печально взглянула на плачущую сестру. — Мужчины ценят в женщинах загадочность. Понимаю, что слишком тяжело скрывать черный пояс под легким платьем, но...  
— Но я и так ничего не рассказывала Мартину! — всхлипнула Офелия. — Ему бы и в голову не пришло, что со мной что-то не так! Я даже не играла на скрипке, не пела. Только читала ему стихи.  
— Неужели он не любит Шекспира и По? О-о, в это невозможно поверить! «В декабре — я помню — было это полночью унылой...» Или это: «В третий раз мяукнул кот. Ежик писк свой издает. Гарпии кричат. Пора в хоровод вокруг костра».  
— Я читала ему Вивиан Свитхарт. Помнишь, нам задавали в школе? Ты еще вырвала эту страницу и сожгла вместе с чучелом преподавательницы, миссис Ханнимун?  
— Да-да, припоминаю. Школьные годы — тяжелое испытание для каждого ребенка. И ты решилась напомнить Мартину о них? Неудивительно, что он сбежал.  
— Вовсе не поэтому, — замотала головой Офелия. Ромашки в ее волосах, казалось, тоже протестующе закачались. — У нас все было прекрасно. Мы целовались при луне. Кормили друг друга пирожными в виде сердечек...  
Мортишу передернуло, но увлеченная своим рассказом Офелия этого не заметила.  
— Мы даже поехали в предсвадебное путешествие на корабле любви. А потом... — Офелия всхлипнула, — потом на нас напали пираты! Пара дюжин вонючих, вооруженных до зубов мужиков!  
— Но ведь это так романтично! — недоумевающе взглянула на нее Мортиша. — Почему же ты расстроилась, ведь о таком приключении можно только мечтать? Охота на пиратов...  
— Вот именно! — от слез Офелии возле дивана образовалась небольшая лужа. — Я уложила их прямо на палубе, всех до единого. Получилось очень красиво — плетенкой.  
— Неужели Мартин не оценил твой великолепный художественный вкус?  
— Он так побледнел... потом позеленел и сказал... Сказал, что он меня не достоин!  
  
Вещь пустил по озеру из слез Офелии кораблик с черным парусом и «Веселым Роджером» на флаге. Мортиша подобрала подол платья, чтобы не промок.  
  
— А ты не пыталась объяснить ему, что он ошибается? Что нельзя безнаказанно... в смысле, безрассудно отказываться от своего счастья?  
— Пыталась, — вздохнула Офелия. — После моей семнадцатой попытки этот негодяй ограбил ювелирный магазин и сел в тюрьму на десять лет! В зале суда он целовал прокурора и кричал: «Наконец-то свободен!»  
— Целовал прокурора? Перестань себя корить, дорогая: в вашем расставании нет твоей вины. Видимо, все дело именно в этом — в его странных пристрастиях. Хоть в наше время подобным никого не удивишь, многие все равно пытаются идти против своей природы, даже встречаются с людьми противоположного пола, давая им ложные надежды... Послушай лучше удивительную историю Фестера, который в конце концов нашел свою любовь!  
  
По мере рассказа Мортиши Офелия будто оживала: загорался прежним нездоровым блеском взгляд, руки нетерпеливо подрагивали, будто совершая удушающий прием.  
— Конечно! Как же я сразу не подумала об интернете! — воскликнула она. — Это ведь как выйти на огромную-преогромную площадь, встать перед толпой жаждущих познакомиться с красивой и интересной женщиной и завопить: «Я хочу замуж!!!»  
Мортише оставалось только согласиться.  
  
***  
  
Новость, которую Офелия сообщила пару дней спустя, была ужасна, как рождественский гимн Армии Спасения. Конечно, Мортиша всегда знала, что многие браки со временем дают трещину, но была уверена, что их с Гомесом это никогда не коснется. И вдруг такое!  
— А ты уверена, что это именно Гомес? Тут ведь написано «Gomez Addam$»? Это совсем другое имя.  
— В интернете все так пишут, — развеяла ее сомнения Офелия. — Конечно, это он. Посмотри, сколько у него знакомых, и большинство из них — женщины.  
— Но чего ему могло не хватать? Неужели я теперь редко говорю по-французски? Или наоборот — слишком часто? А плод, перестав быть запретным, теряет большую часть сладости? Что мне делать? — всплеснула руками Мортиша и тут же спохватилась: кого она спрашивает? Единственное, в чем Офелия преуспела, так это в отваживании всех появлявшихся на ее пути мужчин. А Мортише сейчас было нужно другое: чтобы Гомес и думать забыл об этих дамочках из интернета!  
Может, стоило устроить ему романтическую ночь в фамильном склепе: с цепями, оковами и шипастой плеткой, под завывание банши и стоны призраков? Нет, это банально! Похитить и увезти в заколоченном гробу в какой-нибудь по-настоящему мрачный уголок? Но они уже во всех побывали, а если Гомесу нужно разнообразие...  
Или стоило его отпустить? Тогда, если... нет — «когда» он вернется, их любви больше ничто не будет угрожать. Так Мортиша и решила сделать. Она отпустит Гомеса... разве что уточнит, куда именно тот собрался.  
  
***  
  
— А если она не поверит, что я — это ты? Или я — это не ты? Или я — это я, а не ты? Вернее, что мы — это... — Фестер закончил свой третий круг по потолку и остановился напротив Гомеса. — Кажется, я совсем запутался!  
— Ладно, старик, я понял. Ты беспокоишься, что эта Эрин не узнает тебя, поскольку видела только на той маленькой картиночке на экране? А фото там было моё?  
Фестер кивнул.  
  
Он не мог себе места найти: что делать, как не разочаровать самую великолепно-ужасную женщину, которую только можно себе представить? К счастью, у него был Гомес — умный, находчивый и вообще кладезь разнообразных достоинств. Сам Фестер в жизни бы не додумался, что проблему можно решить легко и просто — всего лишь поменявшись костюмами.  
— Одна моя знакомая, цирюльник из Гвадалахары, утверждала, что для нее все мужчины — на одно лицо. Сказать по правде, после ее работы так оно и было... В любом случае, женщины обычно обращают больше внимания на одежду, нежели на того, кто внутри нее. Переодевайся и ни о чем не думай!  
Не думать для Фестера было делом привычным. Он быстро влез в один из полосатых костюмов Гомеса...  
— М-да, тесновато. Значит, не надо застегивать пиджак — пусть думает, что тебе жарко. И брюки тоже — под рубашкой все равно не видно, а если и заметит — решит, что ты вне себя от страсти! Женщины любят такое, не сомневайся, старик! — с этими словами Гомес вытолкал вяло сопротивлявшегося Фестера за дверь — навстречу его счастью. Счастье жило не близко — в соседнем городе, но заряда от последнего удара молнии должно было хватить, чтобы без проблем преодолеть разделяющие их улицы и переулки.  
  
***  
  
Мортиша стояла у окна и поливала кусачую традесканцию, когда у калитки мелькнул знакомый полосатый пиджак.  
— Гомес! — окликнула она, но тот даже не оглянулся. Сердце кольнуло ужасное, похожее на ясный весенний день предчувствие: началось.  
— Вещь! — Её главный помощник немедленно возник рядом. — Будь добр, проследи за ним. Узнай, куда он отправится и тут же расскажи мне.  
Согласно махнув, Вещь отправился вслед за быстро удалявшейся фигурой.  
  
— Дорогая, — услышала вдруг Мортиша совсем рядом. Гомес обнял ее, впился страстным поцелуем в шею — совсем как тот вампир из их любимого фильма! Она всегда обожала...  
Но? Гомес?  
— Ты уже вернулся?  
— Я и не уходил никуда. А-а, ты видела?.. Не волнуйся, дорогая — это Фестер отправился на свидание. Сегодня его день, не будь я Гомесом Аддамсом!  
Мортиша счастливо улыбнулась, сразу поверив, что и остальные загадки разрешатся так же легко. Принять Фестера за Гомеса — что могло быть забавней? Но как же неловко получилось со слежкой за ним!  
— Подожди, тогда нам нужно вернуть Вещь! — воскликнула она.  
Но дорога уже была пуста.  
  
***  
  
Дом Эрин Фестер разыскал быстро — всего за пару часов. Странно, но в ответ на его просьбы показать, где живет Эрин, прохожие только шарахались и стучали себе пальцем по лбу. Потом он вспомнил, что в кармане лежит записка с ее адресом, и все пошло на лад. Правда, он несколько растерялся, когда городская улица закончилась и вдоль дороги потянулись кукурузные поля, но потом даже обрадовался: наверное, она тоже любит уединение. Иначе не жила бы в двух милях от городской черты, почти на опушке леса.  
  
Место, где он собирался провести самые лучшие минуты своей жизни, ему сразу понравилось. Заросший сад — правда, никаких хищных растений, только репейник и крапива, но для начала сойдет и она. Покосившийся одноэтажный дом, который в последний раз красили, когда Фестер еще пешком под стол ходил. Окна заколочены, под остатками полусгнившей скамейки свернулась змея. Жалко, что это был всего-навсего безвредный ужик, но ничего — Фестер решил, что когда он поселится здесь, они заведут кобру, в крайнем случае — пару удавов, и превратят этот дом в настоящее романтическое гнездышко.  
  
Он постучал — никто не отозвался, но Фестер точно знал, что если дернуть за веревочку — любая дверь откроется. Ну, или оторвется, да еще вместе с куском стены. Это все было не важно, главное — можно входить.  
  
— Ты здесь, дорогая?  
В ответ — ни звука. Фестер прошел по темному коридору, в котором соблазнительно пахло чем-то протухшим — видимо, его любовь готовилась к встрече.  
— Я иду к тебе, моя образиночка! — ворковал он, спускаясь по трухлявым ступенькам в подвал. Там Эрин тоже не было, зато обнаружился странный господин. Он стоял перед большим — от пола до потолка — треснувшим наискось зеркалом, одетый в белые кружевные панталоны, и застегивал что-то на груди. Кажется, у Маман было такое же — только с чашками куда больше.  
— А где Эрин? — спросил Фестер.  
Господин в панталонах вздрогнул, обернулся.  
— Вы кто?! — заорал, как ошпаренный. — Как вы сюда вошли?!  
— Дернул за веревочку, — честно ответил Фестер, решив начать с самого легкого вопроса.  
Господин впал в легкий ступор, но, по наблюдениям Фестера, это было нормальное состояние для тех, кто впервые имел дело с Аддамсами. Ничего, сейчас он успокоится и все расскажет. А пока можно было обдумать ответ на первый вопрос.  
— Я — Гомес... Вернее, Фестер, но в интернете — «Гомес Аддамс», последняя «С» — как значок доллара. Мы с Эрин познакомились...  
— Не-е-е-ет!!! — взвыл этот тип раненым мамонтом. — Этого не может быть, не мо-ожет! Ты не могла... Не мог оказаться тупым плешивым мужиком! В интернете вообще мужиков нет, только сопливые малолетки, которые строят из себя опытных шлюх, и старые шлюхи, которые притворяются сопливыми малолетками. И половина из них называет себя мужскими именами.  
— А у тебя почему женское имя — Эрин?  
Господин схватился за голову, сердито пнул валявшуюся под ногами тряпку.  
— «Эрнин», ты, придурок с глазами на затылке! Меня зовут Эрнин!  
— Но я же называл тебя в письмах «Эрин»! Неужели ты не понял, что я считаю тебя девушкой?  
— Ты там и «любофь мая» писал, идиот безграмотный! Так... — он внезапно успокоился, и теперь чем-то напоминал их пираний перед обедом — у них тоже всегда был такой предвкушающий вид. — Что ж, я ошибся. Тем хуже для тебя, урод любопытный. Не спустился бы сюда — мог бы и дальше жить. А теперь, после того, как ты видел все это...  
Он обвел рукой комнату, и Фестер тоже огляделся. Там в чудесном беспорядке валялись тряпки, похожие на те, что были надеты на господине. В основном с кружевами, но попадались и простые, как у Маман. Еще там были платья и туфли — вроде тех, что носит Мортиша, только не нормального черного цвета, а белые, желтые, розовые, а некоторые даже с уродливыми яркими цветочками. На них смотреть было противно, глаз отдыхал только на больших темных и бурых пятнах — будто от грязи или крови. Или того и другого.  
— Ты же понимаешь, я не могу оставить в живых свидетеля — это было бы непростительной глупостью, — ласково сказал Эрин... то есть, как его там? Эрнин. — Так что придется все-таки показать тебе, что означают мои три «К».  
— Да-да, ты обещал! — радостно подхватил Фестер, но Эрнин только отмахнулся. Казалось, он говорит не с ним, а с кучей народа, вроде как те вруны из телевизора, которых так любит слушать Гомес.  
— Первое «К» — это «кровь»!.. Второе — «кошмары». А третье...  
— Крапива? — попробовал угадать Фестер, вспомнив заросли возле дома Эрнина. Тот почему-то не обрадовался:  
— Идиот! — снова завопил.  
— «Идиот» — это на «И».  
— Кретин!!!  
— А-а... так уже лучше. Ты молодец, хорошо придумал!  
Эрнин поблагодарил его за комплимент самым странным способом — ударив стулом по голове. Какой бы прочной ни была черепушка Фестера, но сегодняшний день был настолько богат впечатлениями, что этот удар оказался последней каплей. Тяжелой, угловатой каплей из мореного дуба.  
  
***  
  
— Не может быть! Вещь, ты уверен, что не ошибся? — Мортиша отложила вязание, восемь рукавов теплого свитера свесились со стола. — Это был мужчина в женском нижнем белье, он привязал нашего Фестера к кровати и угрожает ножом?  
Вещь согласно замахал всеми пальцами.  
— Что ж, иногда получается даже лучше, чем задумывалось. В наше время большинство девушек на первом свидании ограничивалось ужином... В крайнем случае — поцелуем или нежным ударом по голове. Нужна большая смелость, чтобы вот так, сразу... Ах да, это же мужчина! В последнее время многие достойные люди стали предпочитать свой пол...  
— Видимо, это связано с глобальным потеплением и угрозой перенаселения, — предположил Гомес.  
— Возможно. Хотя по мне — так это слишком скучно и предсказуемо, правда, дорогой? Хотя всегда можно достичь разнообразия за счет другого биологического вида... Но погоди, милый Вещь! Мне кажется, ты все еще волнуешься?  
  
Вещь и правда беспокойно бегал по столу, то и дело заламывая пальцы.  
— Это так трогательно — волноваться за незнакомого джентльмена! Что? За Фестера? Ему нужна помощь? Странно — обычно она была нужна тем, кто с ним сталкивался... И не будет ли бестактностью постучать в чужую дверь без приглашения? А-а, дверь Фестер уже снес? Чудный Фестер! Конечно, это все меняет. Ты с нами, Офелия? — позвала она сестру, дождавшись, когда в соседней комнате умолкнет скрипка.  
— Конечно, — откликнулась та, швырнув в мусорное ведро очередной распиленный пополам инструмент. — «Без приглашения» — мое второе имя.  
  
***  
  
К любовным играм Эрнин относился крайне несерьезно: орал, суетился. Будто не слыхал ни разу, что качественная пытка требует спокойствия и отрешенности. Зачем, скажите на милость, было двадцать с лишним раз бить Фестера в грудь ножом? Там же металлическая пластина. Если бы он вытащил кляп у него изо рта, Фестер бы предупредил. А эта странная штука — горячий паяльник! Разве можно касаться всякими железяками обнаженной кожи человека, у которого под этой самой кожей — двести двадцать вольт? Конечно, коротнет! Теперь вот сиди при свечах. Вернее, это Эрнин сидел, то и дело капая Фестеру на нос горячим воском. А тот лежал рядом, примотанный к кровати широкой лентой скотча.  
  
— Что мне теперь с тобой делать? — Эрнин схватился за голову.  
— М-бу, — предложил Фестер через толщу кляпа.  
— Тебя ведь ничего не берет? Может, переехать на грузовике?  
  
Фестер только вздохнул. И почему Эрнин не согласился приехать к нему? Дома и чудное ложе с гвоздями, и дыба, и Железная Дева — главное, хоть ненадолго выгнать оттуда детей. А тут приходится пользоваться жалкими подручными средствами, чтобы обеспечить гостю хоть видимость уюта.  
— Идея! — радостно завопил Эрнин. — Как же я мог забыть про батарейки?  
— М-мбу? — не понял Фестер.  
— Бензопила работает на батарейках! Все, урод, наконец-то я от тебя избавлюсь!  
  
Тихое жужжание бензопилы усыпляло, настраивало на философский лад. Не то чтобы Фестер знал, что такое «философский», но Гомес часто упоминал об этом, когда после обеда уютно устраивался, стоя на голове и с сигарой. А значит, это наверняка было что-то хорошее.  
Если бы еще не расстроенный Эрнин! Похоже, собственное негостеприимство доставляло ему невыносимые страдания.  
Фестер, наконец-то, дожевал и проглотил кляп.  
— А может, все-таки ко мне? — спросил он. — Я разрешу тебе погладить Котенка. Или ты предпочитаешь устраивать крушения поездов? А еще можно подложить под них динамитную шашку...  
Эрнин отшвырнул умолкшую бензопилу. «Наверное, батарейки сели» — решил Фестер.  
— Подзарядить? — ему так хотелось хоть чем-то подбодрить беднягу!  
— А можешь? — встрепенулся было Эрнин, но тут же рявкнул: — Заткнись, придурок! Придумал! Я тебя утоплю! — сделал он еще одну попытку не ударить в грязь лицом. И снова неудачную:  
— Я хорошо плаваю, — сразу предупредил Фестер.  
— Даже в цементе? — ухмыльнулся Эрнин.  
  
***  
  
— Вещь, а ты уверен, что это именно этот дом? — Гомес пнул валявшуюся на тропинке дверь. Вещь подтверждающе махнул. — Но здесь никого нет...  
  
Вещь заглянул под скамейку. Сначала он одного за другим вытащил оттуда с десяток отчаянно сопротивлявшихся ужей. Нырнул снова — и вылез, сжимая в пальцах что-то маленькое и металлическое.  
— Это же любимая зажигалка Фестера! — ахнула Мортиша. — Он бы никогда по доброй воле не расстался с ней. Жаль, что мы не взяли с собой Котенка — он бы с легкостью взял след.  
Но Вещь уже и сам заметил на пыльной дороге рифленые отпечатки шин. По ним Аддамсы и отравились. Дорога сначала долго петляла по лесу, из асфальтированной то и дело превращаясь в грунтовую, пересекла шаткий деревянный мост, чтобы в конце концов вывести их на берег озера. На берегу стоял господин средних лет, довольный, будто его только что выбрали «Ужасом года».  
— Наконец-то я избавился от тебя, плешивый урод! — орал он. — Да примет твою тушку озеро! Ы-ы-ы... — и он осел на землю, нелепо взмахнул руками.  
Офелия кокетливо поправила волосы:  
— Ну, как я его?  
— Потрясающе, как всегда! — захлопал в ладоши Гомес. — А зачем?  
— Не знаю, — ненадолго смутилась Офелия, но тут же встрепенулась: — Ах, да — он был очень похож на моего шестого... или восьмого? А-а, неважно, они оба сбежали от меня, даже не оставив записки. Но где же наш дорогой Фестер?  
Вещь указал на почти успокоившуюся гладь озера.  
  
***  
  
Гомес отжал пиджак, поочередно вылил воду из ботинок.  
— Сожалею, но сундук слишком тяжел. Мне его не поднять. И цемент, которым этот тип залил его по самую кромку, уже застыл. Надо вызывать кран — хотя не уверен, что он доберется сюда по этой дороге. Придется съездить за инструментами и попробовать продолбить в цементе отверстие, настолько большое, чтобы Фестер мог выбраться.  
Он снова надел пиджак и ботинки, задумчиво всмотрелся в лицо все еще не пришедшего в себя незнакомца.  
— Я его определенно уже где-то видел... Но не будем терять времени: в последний раз Фестер сумел продержаться без воздуха семнадцать часов, а путь до нашего дома и обратно неблизкий. Но где же Офелия?  
Вещь снова указал на озеро.  
Офелия плыла, одной рукой отводя мешавшие ей ромашки, а другой крепко удерживая за воротник Фестера.  
  
— Но как тебе удалось?.. — хором спросили Аддамсы, стоило ей выбраться на берег.  
— Пустяки, — улыбнулась она. — Разбивать головой застывший цемент нас учили еще на первых занятиях по каратэ. А теперь я даже умею...  
— Вспомнил! — вдруг перебил ее Гомес. — Я вспомнил, где видел этого типа, — он кивнул на валявшегося в траве Эрнина. — Это же знаменитый душитель женщин, которого разыскивает полиция трех штатов! Фестер, ты замечательно умеешь выбирать знакомых!  
Фестер вздохнул:  
— Жалко, что он совсем не любит принимать гостей. Я столько времени к нему добирался, а он даже не предложил чаю! — Аддамсы осуждающе покачали головами. Фестер обернулся к Офелии: — В этом ящике было ужасно скучно. Спасибо, что вытащила меня, дорогая.  
Офелия вежливо кивнула, но тут же вскинула голову:  
— Ты сказал «дорогая»?!  
  
Возвращение получилось куда веселей: машина подпрыгивала на ухабах, Вещь отбивал чечетку, Фестер выл, Офелия декламировала «Тайны кровавого замка». В багажнике стонал наконец-то очнувшийся Эрнин.  
— А что мы с ним будем делать? — спросил Фестер.  
— Но ведь его разыскивала полиция? Давайте его туда и отвезем. Не стоит жадничать — мы уже вдоволь пообщались с этим замечательным человеком, надо позволить это и другим.  
  
***  
  
Погода который день стояла чудесная: тяжелые серые облака не позволяли пробиться ни одному солнечному лучику. Казалось, сама природа разделяла радость семейки Аддамсов.  
  
После вечернего чая Мортиша вытянулась в шезлонге, осторожно нанесла на лицо крем от загара: всем известно, что лунный свет способен проникать даже через облака и бывает опасен для незащищенной кожи. Улыбнулась, услышав доносившийся с крыши знакомый вой. Ему отвечал пронзительный визг скрипки.  
— Эта волшебная сила искусства, — мечтательно вздохнула она. — Помнишь, mon cher, как ты выл мне серенады в наш медовый месяц?  
— Тиш! — Гомес покрыл поцелуями ее ладонь, потом запястье, продвигался все выше и выше, не пропуская ни дюйма. Обычно Мортиша не одобряла проявлений страсти вне спальни, но сейчас не стала его останавливать: ее радовало, что Гомес даже спустя столько лет был неравнодушен к французским словам из ее уст.  
— Нашего друга Эрнина отправили на электрический стул, — вспомнил вдруг Гомес. — Повезло! Только представь себе: пять тысяч вольт! Думаю, не стоит говорить об этом Фестеру — он умрет от зависти.  
— Oui, mon amour...  
  
Но очередное объяснение в любви прервал жуткий грохот. Мортиша и Гомес выглянули из-под зонтиков — как раз в тот момент, когда с крыши, обнявшись, рухнули Фестер и Офелия. Видимо, сила искусства в какой-то момент уступила силе земного тяготения. Вот Фестер в полете ухватился за какой-то провод... Треск, искры, яркая вспышка... И тут же потух свет во всем доме. Видневшиеся в отдалении огни ночного города тоже погасли.  
Зато влюбленные приземлились удачно. Офелия поправила вставшие дыбом ромашки в волосах, подхватила под руку Фестера, и они, пошатываясь, удалились в глубину сада.  
  
— Какая чудесная пара!  
— И он опять обесточил город, — усмехнулся Гомес. — Чувствам настоящего Аддамса ничего не страшно — ни ускорение свободного падения, ни закон Ома.  
— Милый Фестер, — улыбнулась Мортиша. — Как хорошо, что он наконец-то нашел свое счастье!  
  


-fin-


End file.
